At present, in many business scenarios, identity authentication needs to be performed on a user. For example, before the user performs a payment operation, the identity authentication needs to be performed on the user through fingerprints, iris, etc. Before the user uses mobile banking to perform a transfer operation, the identity authentication needs to be performed on the user through a key, an authentication code, etc. Various information is related to the identity authentication process, for example, biometric feature information used for authentication. Because the related information in the identity authentication process is a key evidence of identity authentication and needs to be stored for attestation, it is necessary to provide a technical solution to solve the problem of how to store the related information involved in the identity authentication process.